¿Imposible? No para mí
by titxutemari
Summary: Temari siempre ha crecido consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía, ¿de verdad alguien puede creer que con su carácter, eso ha cambiado?


**Bueno, tras tiempo desaparecida les traigo otro fic que constará de dos capítulos únicamente, ya escritor ambos, por lo que no se asusten demasiado, no me desapareceré lo suficiente como para no terminarlo. Espero que les guste.**

**¿Imposible? Para mí no.**

El adverbio "no" simplemente inexistía en su vocabulario. Ella misma se lo había impuesto desde pequeña. Costaba creer la ambición que aquella mujer había marcado desde tan joven. La gente comentaba que había sido en gran parte debido a su educación, el Kazekage fue un gran guerrero, sobretodo psicológicamente, gracias a la dura instrucción que desde antaño se inculcaba en los jóvenes guerreros de Suna.

Aquella maravillosa fortaleza psicológica, fría y calculadora había creado a muchos de los mejores ninjas de la historia, y ahora, aún con los tiempos que corrían, mucho menos severos, aquella aldea persistía con esa educación, fuerte y codiciosa.

De ahí que Temari, la dos veces princesa de la Arena, no aceptase un "no" por respuesta.

Pero no se valía de la amenaza, cuando grupos bajo su supervisión reclamaban ser incapaces de efectuar dicha misión, por muy descabellada que fuese.

Era persuasión su don, la convicción con la que era capaz de hacer parecer la misión más peligrosa, un juego de niños.

Era osada, valiente, porque el imposible, no existía, y ella misma estaba agradecida de pensar ello, le había llevado a ser la embajadora de su aldea, el brazo derecho de su hermano pequeño y la guerrera más fiable del escuadrón del mayor.

Pero aquella regla de oro, como así lo llamaba ella, no se limitaba al combate ni a su trabajo, abarcaba toda su feminidad, su sexualidad, porque también era dueña de una belleza increíblemente exótica.

Aquel pelo rubio, del color de la arena de su tierra, contrastaba con el dorado que envolvía su piel, un tono suave pero hermoso, sus ojos recordaban al mar en tormenta, y ella agradecía lo intrigantes que eran, debido al cambio que sufrían en diferentes épocas, en las que el color se suavizaba y recordaba a los oasis. En cambio cuando se oscurecían su mirada se hacia fiera, casi felina.

Su cuerpo parecía dejar resbalar la arena, envolviendo aquel cuerpo que insinuaba el baile de una serpiente, era divina, sus piernas bien formadas, eternas, terminaban su viaje en una cadera que ella dominaba perfectamente, como era tradición en su linaje.

Sus pechos matadores a la hora de acompasar sus respiraciones, tentando, insinuantes siempre.

Unos hombros elegantes, un cuello que torcía retadoramente y aquella sonrisa y esos ojos, queriendo alegar que aquello que ven es mejor de lo que parece incluso.

Era una mujer de pecado, el ángel que todos soñaban para arrastrarles al infierno carnal.

Y ese papel a ella le encantaba, porque adoraba ser la mejor, en todo.

Y con tantas armas en su poder, no pudo comprender, cómo su hermano la molestaba apuntándole que alguien se le escapaba de las manos. Alguien que por encima de cualquier otro, debía estar a sus pies.

Su camarada Shikamaru, el vago del Nara, como a veces se refería ella al hablar de algunas misiones en las que habían coincidido, o con las estúpidas pruebas simples y para niños, que él sugería para los exámenes chunnin.

Él, antes que nadie, debía de estar loco por ella. Había algo más fuerte que la atracción, lo que les unía, era casi una dependencia que había notado ella en su última misión juntos. Algo que los ataba, y aun así nunca le había importado.

Pero los estúpidos comentarios de su hermano la habían hecho fijarse, en que verdaderamente, él parecía ser complicado a pesar de aquel lazo.

Aquel hombre, no mostraba el menor interés en ella, ni en ninguna otra mujer, pero tenía muy claro que no debía de sentirse atraído por su mismo sexo.

¿Vagancia? No tenía claro el por qué el Nara no mostraba afán por conquistar a ninguna fémina, pero lo averiguaría. Es más, lo conquistaría ella a él, para que luego el tonto de su hermano fuese diciendo que alguien podía resistírsele.

Además, tenía de su parte años de una estrecha amistad con el Nara… su querido hermano se iba a meter su "no" por donde le cupiese.

* * *

><p>El botón mágico en el que pone review puede que le consiga la oportunidad de que sea usted la chica de Shikamaru ;)<p> 


End file.
